<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me worship by theArcane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718298">Let me worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane'>theArcane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, POV Eve Polastri, POV Lesbian Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Stars, Top Eve Polastri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Eve and Villanelle always have mind blowing sex, but one night, Eve surprises her girlfriend with her sudden gust of affection.</p><p>Or</p><p>Eve Polastri simps hard for Oksana</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve and Villanelle laid side by side on the roof, watching the stars above them. Eve looked over at Villanelle, illuminated by the lights. A gentle breeze caressed them and Eve had a sudden gush of affection.</p><p>"I want to worship you." She said, propping herself up on her elbow.</p><p>Villanelle smirked. "We just had sex, but sure." She hiked up her skirt, exposing her satin underwear to Eve, making her feel a certain warmth between her legs.</p><p>"No not like that." She said, smoothing down Villanelle's skirt, who raised up an eyebrow.</p><p>Eve set herself on Villanelle's lap. She leaned down over her head. "I want to worship this hair, which for some reason never gets tangled up."</p><p>Villanelle laughed. "Eve what are you-"</p><p>"I want to worship this nose," she gently kissed the tip of her sharp nose. "And next, I want to worship these lips." She planted a kiss on those lips. "Always so full, so needy."</p><p>"What else do you want to worship?" Villanelle's said, panting.</p><p>"This neck." Eve gently sucked. "So slender."</p><p>She moved down her sternum, leaving a trail of marks behind her. She felt Villanelle's breath hitch as she reached between her breasts and pushed up her top. No bra.</p><p>Eve fondled her breasts in her hands. "And these. So sensitive." She pinched a nipple, earning a gasp from Villanelle. "So firm." She took the nipple in her mouth and sucked.</p><p>"Eve." Villanelle moaned, asking for more, but Eve moved downwards.</p><p>"And this." Her mouth loomed over her belly button. She lapped a tongue at it, making Villanelle giggle.</p><p>She, gently sliding her skirt and her panties down her legs.<br/>
"And these." She kissed the inside of her thighs. "So soft." She kept kissing and sucking everywhere except the place Villanelle wanted her to go the most.</p><p>"Eve!"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"<em>Please</em>."</p><p>Eve took mercy on her and parted the small bush of hair to allow her tongue to reach inside. "And this. Always <em>this</em>." She moved her tongue skillfully, making Villanelle writhe and moan with every twist.</p><p>Villanelle grabbed her hair, urging her to go faster. Eve pushed her tongue inside deeper, tasting every part of Villanelle. She finally came undone the second time in the night, shouting out Eve's name. </p><p>Eve came to lay beside her. They glanced up at the sky. Villanelle was still panting.</p><p>"Out of words for once?" Eve asked.</p><p>"You surprise me."</p><p>"It wasn't such a big deal. You look, um, too beautiful tonight."</p><p>"<em>Beautiful?"</em> Villanelle laughed. "You're getting sloppy Eve." She playfully punched her on the arm.</p><p>"As far as I remember, it was you who was moaning and pleading for more affection a few moments ago. Admit you're soft on the inside, Oksana." </p><p>Villanelle again punched Eve on the arm. "Shut up and kiss me."</p><p>Eve obliged, feeling the other's lips curve into a smile as she kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>